


Underneath It All

by cjjade



Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [19]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alley Sex, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Booker | Sebastian le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship, Consent, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Joe has panic attacks, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, The boys can't fool Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Day 19 of Kinktober; Nicky takes Joe out on his first official date
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Underneath It All

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Fiction is a story written and edited within a time limit, usually one hour. 
> 
> This was the first time I pulled one hour for a JoexNicky prompt, and it was HARD! lol 
> 
> Because I only have a certain time limit I don't get to do as much or any real research. So I am going off vague stories I have been told by people from other countries I know. So is it 100% accurate in this story, no, but lets just go with it because I had an hour.

**Prompt: Alley Sex or Outside Sex - JoexNicky**

**Time Limit: One Hour (SO HARD)**

**Underneath It All**

Joe was having a panic attack. 

It wasn’t the first time or even the tenth time. He grew up with an overbearing mother who never allowed him to dress himself let alone think for himself. The first decision he ever made on his own resulted in him being a father at almost sixteen. Normally he would call Andy, she would walk him through what was causing it, only that wasn’t an option. That was a lie he could, and she would be amazing about it, but then Quynh would find out. He wasn’t ready to deal with that box of worms yet. He couldn’t tell Andy, but he suspected she knew something. 

Joe had a date. 

At almost thirty he was going on his very first real date. With a man. With a man he knew in ways that someone should probably not know someone on a first date. He liked being with Nicky, like the way the man smelled, tasted, the way he looked. Did Joe ever like the way that man looked. They had proven that even a simple having coffee together ended up with one of them begging and the other on their knees. Nicky thought it was cute, and more and likely a turn on. Joe was having some sort of sexual awakening after having three children.

Joe could not argue with him, because he was discovering he knew little about the subject. 

“How do I look,” Joe asked Booker who was flipping through the stations on Joe’s TV. Booker hadn’t even looked up before Joe started to turn around. “I’m changing.”

“Joe…,” Booker sighed looking up at the man who he called his brother. Joe stopped put his arms out as Booker’s eyes met him. “Absolutely not,” Booker stated seeing his clothes, standing up shaking his head horrified. “Change. Now.” Joe groaned as Booker pushes him towards his room.

“Maybe I should cancel,” Joe stated falling on his bed. 

“Maybe you should stop picking clothes your mother sent you,” Booker advised laughing as Joe sent him a glare. “Relax.” Booker tells him. “Nicky asked you out for dinner while you were in your holey stained apron, face covered in neon green paint.” Booker reminded him going over to his closet moving shirts and pants out of the way. “When was the last time you went shopping?”

“I wish Andy were here,” Joe groaned falling back on his bed.

“Ask and you shall receive.” Andy smirked leaning against the doorframe, Joe shot a look to Booker. “Don’t look at him,” Andy snipped walking into the room as Booker pushed himself more into the closet. “I’ve known something was up with you for weeks now.” Andy looked him up and down face utterly confused, it was Friday. “Why are you dressed for church?” Booker started laughing then faked a cough as Joe shot him another glare.

Andy met Joe first, or one could say she ran over him first. Andy was on her skateboard Joe was sitting on the sidewalk drawing some tree when they collided. She laughed as he worried over her, then Booker ran over gushing over the flip she managed. Joe wanted to know how she was still alive while she just shrugged in true Andy fashion as Booker laughed until his stomach hurt. They were ten, and from that day on they were friends. Andy never fit in with any crowd, and Joe and Booker didn’t like anyone else. They were outcast together, even more so when Joe got Rachel pregnant. 

Andy knew Joe better than Joe knew himself, the same could be said for Booker. 

Andy knew by the way they talked, by the way they walked, to how they were holding their coffee mug what was going on in their heads. From every fight they had with their wives, to the days their hearts were broken by loss. Andy knew them, and she knew something was not right. It was a twinge feeling that slowly starting to nibble its way into a gnawing chomping feeling deep in her gut. To the point she sat at home going over everything she knew, everything piece of facts that had presented itself. Quynh rolled her eyes because even after all this time, she still didn't get how close they were.

It all came down to one thing, Joe was keeping a secret. 

“I have a date,” Joe mumbled sitting up all the way, watching Andy face brighten to a smile. “With a man.” Joe watched her blink, then look to Booker then back to Joe. “It’s Lykon’s friend…”

“Lykon’s friend,” Andy repeated coming to stand in front of him, smile still on her face. She’d known he liked guys since he was eleven. He did really think he was being sneaky. “The one you so graciously helped back to his hotel,” Andy looked to Booker who was trying to hide his knowing smirk. “WAIT......” Andy laughed closing her eyes as everything started to click together finally. “Lykon thinks he makes you uncomfortable.” Booker coughed a laugh as he found a shirt.

“They just didn’t want anyone to know they can’t keep their hands off each other,” Booker stated holding up a shirt to Andy who shook her head no.

When Andy and Quynh started their relationship, Joe had been perplexed by it all. First their courting was strange in Joe's opinion. You had two people who were attracted to each other, who like each other, but they always challenging the other. It was honestly a bet to see who could hold out the longest--Andy lost. Andy asked her out in the middle of a busy courtyard, Quynh had been so shocked she just nodded. They were a physical couple. Quynh usually sat in her lap, they always held hands, they were always kissing and touching. 

Joe and Rachel were never like that. Joe nor Rachel wanted to be like that, it confused them at times, how it was like they couldn't not be touching.

Booker had broken more hearts then Joe could remember to count. With a few lines in his native tongue he could have anyone at his feet begging for his attention. Ana made him weak, she made him forget everything with just one smile. Every little damage piece that made Booker who he was, she loved as much as all the good parts. Losing Ana left Booker with a hole that would never be filled or repaired. He loved her beyond words, beyond measure, she was everything to him. 

Rachel wasn't that to Joe . He hurt, she was his wife, they had been married for almost ten years, had three children together, but life went on. Joe got up went to work, and moved on with is life the best he could. His children needed him, he had no time to breakdown. Watching Andy and Booker with their loves, watching their relationships always told him there was something missing. 

His mother disagreed. Said love only complicated life, he and Rachel had trust--that made for a better marriage then one based on _love_.

Nicky consumed him in a way that Rachel never did, he felt like a teenager again. He felt out of control, and part of Joe was terrified he wouldn't recover if Nicky turned and walked away. A man he had known for mere months filled him with more than a woman he shared over a decade and three children with. Joe didn't know if that was more pathetic or heartbreaking, but it was the truth. 

“We’re not fifteen,” Joe stated then wishes he didn’t, because Andy shot him a smug look. “I mean we have self-control,” Joe spat watching Andy walk over to the closet motioned for Booker to move.

“You sucked him off in the bathroom of our local pub,” Booker reminded him watching Andy turn around clapping as she smiled wider.

“I wondered what took you so long that night,” Andy admitted turning back to his closet, tossing a polo to the ground crinkling her nose. “We need to go shopping again.” Joe hissed, he hated shopping. “Especially if you are getting into...." Andy turned with a smirk, " _Public_ _displays of affection_.”

“I’m not,” Joe snapped at her standing up, as Booker laughed hysterically. "BOOKER! STOP!" Andy turned, an impish smile playing across her face.

“How many times have you two…” Andy asked watching Booker sitting up still wheezing from his laughing fit.

“From what I could tell Wednesday they’ve made quite a use of Nicky’s private office,” Booker smirked as Joe kicked him--hard. “I’m sorry.” Booker started laughing harder again as Andy laughed. “Okay I’m really not.”

Joe hated them both.

After Joe's first time with Nicky he didn’t know what to think. He had thought it a one-time thing, a hot guy mixed with a great night out. Something that he kept to himself because he didn’t want to have to justify why he wasn’t ashamed. Nicky had been great he had been better than great. Joe felt such a relief after that night, he didn’t want to be a walking cliché. But for a while he felt like he was walking on water, that night lifted something off of his shoulders. All the tension of his life melted away, and for a while he just felt good--like really good. Joe kind of understood now, why Jace loved sex as much as he did. He waited for the overpowering guilt to come, but it never did. 

It was his memory, his night, and he cherished that like nothing he had before. 

Nicky did something to him, he wanted to see the man again. But he knew Nicky had just moved here, he was fresh out of a serious relationship, and obviously he liked living the bachelor life. Nicky had no children, and from what he could tell he had never been around children. He knew he had sisters now, but he didn’t know if any of them had children. If they did they were probably raised like Nicky was, like Joe and Booker were. With nannies until being sent off to expensive private schools for a finer education. Not like his children, Joe wanted more than that. 

Even if he did see Nicky again their lives were just too different, it would never work out.

Then he did see Nicky again, and Nicky was gorgeous. Joe lost himself, falling victim to his passion and his lust, something that had never happened to him before. Joe wanted to consume Nicky, wanted to mark him, claim him, he just wanted him. Wanted it so that no man other than himself would ever satisfy Nicky again. It was a primal need, that even Joe didn’t understand, but Nicky liked that side of him. It was like they couldn’t be in the same room without it turning into something sexual, they had tried--many times. From locking his office after meeting up for a quick coffee between classes. To acting out Joe’s fantasy in the back of his SUV before hitting the Thursday Food Truck Event. He felt those encounters for a while and had to wear high collar shirts for a couple days usually. But Joe lost all sense of reality when Nicky walked out of the building with his hair pulled up, wearing those glasses of his.

All the time wondering, what the hell was happening to him?

“I didn’t know how to tell you,” Joe admitted looking up to Andy who looked confused. “I know Quynh….”

“Screw Quynh,” Andy told him, watching him smile sadly. “Yusuf Ibrahim al-Kaysani, you will not feel bad for doing something for you for a change,” Andy tells him taking his face into her hands. “You have every right to tell people at your own pace,” Joe nods but she knows it’s fake. “I’m serious Joe. This right here is about you, not Rachel, not your mother, not me, not Booker, not Quynh. **YOU**.”

“I’m a father first…..” Joe mumbled looking over to their picture.

“It’s one date,” Booker reminds him sitting next to him taking his hand. “If you truly don’t want to go then fine,” Booker looked up to Andy, who nodded sadly. “Call him,” Booker dared, grabbing Joe’s phone from the nightstand. “Tell him you changed your mind, you are not interested in dating him,” Booker offered him the phone waving in front of his face. “The three of us will stay in, order a pizza…..” Joe looked at the phone gloomy, sighing.

“Put the damn suit on Yusuf,” Andy told him gently, but sternly. Joe nodded smiling as he accepted it with shaky hands. “It’s one date.”

XOXO

Joe exhaled deeply as he pulled up to the hotel that Nicky was at for only a few more days. He had mentioned that he had found a place to live at finally after weeks of looking. He was having issues finding a place. He preferred month to month at the start since he didn’t know if he was staying, and now he was still unsure. One because of his work visa, they were having a minor issue with getting the extension accepted, he was only supposed to be here until August, right after his birthday. 

The man Nicky spoke to yesterday said he thinks it’s just a _minor_ miscommunication, due to a _minor_ filing error. They got some documentation incorrect thus putting the wrong information in the system incorrectly. Nicky had spent the last week calling and calling to get the proper documentation they needed to them ASAP. Joe had gone through something similar when getting his green card right before they decided to move here.

Of course, he had been married to an American, so the process was slightly different. 

The other issue was Lykon. The first place he had found then said no to, Joe found out was a block from his house. He didn’t tell Nicky this, because he knew once Nicky found out he would be furious. He had been living in a hotel for almost two months because Lykon thought he was bordering on obsessed with Joe. The second place Lykon didn’t like the neighborhood, the third place Lykon didn’t like the people. Nicky told Joe that Lykon had impeccable instincts so if he thought the place was bad or the people shady Nicky believed him.

Joe at first went along with it, but now it was clear, Lykon was just picky. 

Joe decided enough was enough after Nicky said no for the sixth time to a perfectly good apartment. Joe began asking around. As luck would have it, Eve knew someone who was looking for a roommate, a nice woman from her church. He was sure it's the one Eve had been trying for weeks to set Booker up with. Her name was Nile Freeman, and Joe had loved her the moment he met her. Joe decided to meet her before Nicky, figured that would work in his favor---he was right. Nile was fluent in nine languages, could sign in both ASL and BSL, knew how to lip read, and loved art and literature. George knew she had done ten years with the Marines and was highly decorated. Eve had stated her father had died in combat also with The Marines. Lykon was annoyed that Nicky took the room without him meeting Nile or seeing the place. 

Joe stopped dead in his tracks, maybe he should have listened to Booker, they should have met at the restaurant. 

“You look breathtaking,” Joe gasped looking Nicky up and down, Nicky smiled softly. “Though I miss the glasses.”

“Figured we should at least try to make it to the restaurant,” Nicky smirked watching Joe laugh, his cheeks going flushed. Nicky loved his laugh. “You should definitely wear suits more often.” Nicky smiled smoothing his hand down Joe's dark blue jacket.

“We uh…,” Joe stuttered, his eyes doing dark. “We should probably get going,” Joe whispered licking his lips, Nicky nodded.

Nicky had tried on every piece of clothing he owned, trying to find the perfect outfit. Joe had been open and honest about never being on a proper date before. Nicky knew his past, and Joe knew some of his. To some this may be a relief, if something was bad or off then Joe would not know or even care. But it was the opposite for Nicky. He wanted this night to be everything for Joe, he wanted him to have the perfect first date. He wanted to wine and dine him like someone like Joe deserved to be. Nicky only knew from past experiences that when you try too hard it blows up. 

So Nicky's plan was to stay simple, Joe preferred simple and direct anyways, so that was the plan.

Nicky opted for the basic black and white suit combo, no tie, mainly because he couldn't find one he liked. His hair was growing longer, he had thought about cutting it off weeks ago. He usually does after it gets to this length, but Joe liked it--like he really liked it. And Nicky was addicted to how much Joe liked it. The way he acted the other week had Nicky wearing his glasses around the man _on accident_ several more times. Sucking in a deep breath he had started towards the downstairs smiling at the front desk lady. They had all admitted they were sad to see him go but also happy he finally found a proper residence. 

Then Nicky walked outside. 

He saw Joe before the man saw him, and he looked mesmerizing. The dark midnight blue against his skin, the way the setting sun hit him just as he walked up the way to meet Nicky. His beard had been neatly trimmed, though Nicky prefers the more rugged look on him, his curls wild and free in the late summer wind. Then those soft chocolate eyes met his, and Nicky knew that he was lost--again. Joe gave him the softest warmest smile that Nicky had ever been on the receiving end of. To know that Joe thought he was breathtaking. The fact those soft eyes turned dark black just at the sight of him, warmed Nicky in ways he had never felt.

Nicky never wanted to lose this feeling. 

XOXO

Bayview was not large in any way. 

Nicky loved that about his new city. He had spent his entire life in large busy cities, people rushing by in crowds. True there was always something to do, always some event that could be found. He was used to dozens of choices for restaurants at any given time. Talking to people over which one was the pick of that week or even that month. The newest compared to the oldest, the best chefs to the hidden gems. He knew a few people that kept small binders, detailing their favorite ones by different categories. From the wait staff, to the drinks, to burgers, and of course the desserts.

There were but a handful of ones that could be labeled fine dining in Bayview. Several of the ladies he worked with and even Lykon told him he should venture outside of Bayview, but Nicky didn’t want to. He actually liked Bayview. It was not some sleepy small town you read about in books. It wasn’t some college party town that you see on every high school sitcom. Bayview had somehow become something of an in-between place. It was small enough that mostly everyone knew each other. But just large enough that there were always events and celebrations happening. 

The view of the ocean helped Nicky too, reminded him of his childhood. 

“Nice pick Dr. Genova,” Joe laughed shaking his head as they walked out. “This is actually where Quynh and I go once a month.” Nicky eyed him carefully then shook his head.

“No wonder they knew you didn’t like ginger,” Nicky laughed, he had tried to order, and the waitress knew right away Joe would hate the special. “I just figured she was a former student.”

“Current actually,” Joe smiled, looking up at the stars before starting towards his SUV.

“Wrong way Mr. al-Kaysani,” Nicky stated softly motioning for him to follow.

Joe smiled widely as he followed Nicky. 

It had been a lovely dinner. This was one of the few finer restaurants in their small town of Bayview. Andy and Booker hated it, each for their own reason. Andy based her restaurants on their desserts, this place in her opinion lacked in that department. Joe could not argue, they offered one dessert. Booker just felt out of place, despite having parents who were French aristocrats Booker preferred the pub's burger and wings. He gave up that life happily when he followed Ana here. To be honest so did Joe, normally, but sometimes---. Sometimes it was nice to get dressed up and enjoy a finer meal with a friend who also enjoyed it. 

Umami was fine Japanese dining. They rarely had tables open without a reservation, and they only had a handful of tables made for more than a party of two. There was one room in the back that could seat up to ten, Joe had seen it once. It was remarkable, but it was only open for special events by reservation only. Quynh and Joe had been dining here since they opened. They were among the owner’s favorite regulars, mainly because they were one of the few if only that came in that was fluent in Japanese. 

Nicky had ensured it was as intimate of a dinner as possible without being overly obvious. They talked the entire time. Joe could look into Nicky’s eyes for hours. Joe discovered more than he ever expected to about Nicky. He was born in Genoa, neither of his sisters had children. Abigail and her husband did not want them either. Nicky wasn’t sure if his brother-in-law liked children or not, but he knew his sister did not. Natalia did like them, and wanted children---someday. She just entered into her first year of residency though. Meaning that dream will have to wait for a while, plus she was not dating anyone. His comfort is cooking, his stress reliever was baking. He refuses to follow a recipe, so no meal ever tasted the same, which could be a blessing and curse.

Mostly though, Joe learned that Nicky was full of surprises. 

“Either….” Joe started watching Nicky closely, “You are really good at this,” Nicky smirked taking a seat in front of Joe. “Or you had help.”

“Whatever do you mean love,” Nicky faked innocence as someone brought out drinks. Drinks, Joe knew neither of them had ordered yet.

“First my favorite restaurant,” Joe stated then laughed as he realized it was his favorite dessert drink. “Now my favorite bakery.” The White Rabbit was his and Andy’s place to go.

“The restaurant was a happy accident,” Nicky swore picking up his own drink giving it a sip. A little sweet for his taste, but then again it was a dessert drink. “But, I may have asked Lykon if he knew of any good dessert places.” Joe smiled Nicky smiled back softly. “He may have mentioned that Quynh told him this was Andy’s favorite place, and that is apparently high praise.”

“Andy would live on sweets if Quynh would let her,” Joe laughed, then pointed. “Her office is down the street,” Joe explained smiling as the waitress seemed to already know what they wanted. “Nicky….”

“When I spoke to Quynh she may have mentioned that Andy always orders a certain cheesecake for your birthday,” Nicky heart grew as Joe just beamed at him.

Joe had nothing to truly compare it to, but he was pretty sure this was the best first date he could ask for.

XOXO

Nicky gasped as Joe took his cock into his mouth, his hand threading through dark curls his eyes closing as Joe took him to another level. Joe was on his knees not caring about his pants in the slightest, he just wanted Nicky in his mouth. Nicky looked down as Joe tapped his hip to start moving, this was something Joe was finding out he liked. He liked Nicky fucking his mouth, usually they only had time for one of them and Joe liked Nicky in his mouth. Nicky liked looking down to see Joe jerking himself off as Nicky used his mouth as he pleased. 

Nicky could not believe he was doing this here, anyone could easily catch them. Right now they were in a back alley, people walking by them not knowing two men were fucking just feet from them. Nicky could hear the laugher, their conversations. He could hear a man annoyed at his coworker talking to another man who went on about his annoying coworker. Nicky put a hand over his mouth, he was close, he couldn't look down at Joe. Instead Nicky looked at the shadows, there was another couple close, so very close to them. They were whispering, the girl giggling, he could hear them kissing now as Joe's tongue wrapped around his head. One sound too loud and they'd know they weren't alone.

Joe's mouth slowly slide off his cock, his hand fully replacing his mouth on his cock, his tongue licking the head moaning at the taste. Joe's eyes met Nicky, Joe tilted his head, standing up his hand keeping his movements as he kissed Nicky hard. Nicky melted against him both moaning as Nicky groaned as he tasted himself on Joe's tongue. Joe nibbled his way to Nicky's neck, humming at the small whines coming out of Nicky's mouth Joe's hand still slowly working Nicky, his thumb playing with the underside of his swollen head. 

Nicky was just so close.

"Come for me," Joe whispered against Nicky's lips speeding his hand up, Nicky closed his eyes, god he wanted to. Joe smiled as the couple began to talk again, this time about some party they should just skip Joe hand went faster. "Do you want to stop," Joe whispered into Nicky's ear. Nicky's shook his head no. Joe turned Nicky around put his hand on the brick of the building they were against, Nicky could hear the ripping of something. Then Joe left kisses on the back of Nicky's neck as his hand went over Nicky's mouth tightly. Joe's mouth going to Nicky's ear, "Drop your hands if you want me to stop."

God did Nicky adore this man.

Nicky's pants was stopping him from spreading his legs wider as Joe slide inside of him, stretching him to just the right amount of too much. They had stopped at the only what his sister would call _upscale_ _bar_ in town. Nicky had pushed Joe by telling him in Italian how he fucked himself before they met for their date. No one knew just assumed Nicky was talking in his native tongue. All the while Nicky's hand had been high on Joe's thighs feeling as Joe reacted to his words and hand placement. 

They had tried to make it to his SUV but Joe had ended up pulling him in this alley that was so dark they couldn't even see one another. If it weren't for the fact he was being fucked Nicky would honestly be scared for his life. Joe moved slowly not wanting to cause too much sound. The couple was talking and talking, there was music coming from one of the restaurants. Someone was holding a celebration, he had seen someone dressed up, maybe a bachelorette party. 

Nicky thanked whatever god was listening to him as the girl pulled the boy off with a giggle and promise that coming out tonight would be worth it. The moment they were gone Joe fucked him like he needed him too. He had been edging on the line for what felt like hours, but Nicky knew was only minutes. Every time Nicky forgot, his hand dropping Joe would stop, Nicky would quickly put his hand back, then Joe would start again, slow so slow. He felt the tinge at the base of his spine begin, could taste it on his tongue. Joe's hand over his mouth or not, he knew if that couple had still been there they probably would have heard him.

Joe liked how vocal Nicky was, but Nicky got so easily embarrassed due to his former lovers. Joe came shortly after him pressing his face into the back of Nicky's neck until Nicky turned around slowly. They found each other's lips easily. Nicky knew his hands were scratched up, but he didn't care, he just wanted more of Joe. They quickly composed themselves before rushing off to his SUV, then back to Nicky's hotel room. He didn't need to pick the children up until late morning, there was no reason he couldn't stay. 

Back at the hotel Joe would feel bad about Nicky's hand, and Nicky would hate himself for _ruining_ Joe first date. Joe laughed climbing into Nicky's lap pulling their lips together sweetly, swearing it was the best first date in the history of first dates. Nicky decided in the morning they needed to talk, like serious talk about this, them dating. In the morning, right now though he wanted Joe to join him in a nice hot bath he planned to run for them. Joe nodded, that sounded nice, for after Nicky let Joe ride him, Nicky nodded. 

The next morning Nicky turned red as the front desk shook their heads at him. Telling him they once again got a complaint about noises coming from his room. Nicky apologized, but they could all see he was far from being sorry.

The End (but once again not really lol)

**Author's Note:**

> There is at least two more parts coming to this series maybe more. Don't know if Nile will make an actual appearance yet though, maybe.


End file.
